Kamen Rider: The Legacy goes on
by Aura444
Summary: Its been 30 years since the Hesiei era and a new threat has arrived but when ever a kamen rider is needed they will never die. Lets Ride! Acepting OCs! TEMPORARY HIATUS due to writer block
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen rider the legacy goes on chapter 1:**

**1st Ride: Kamen Rider New OOO**

**Its been 30 years since the events of the Heisei era, all of the riders are retired because of no monster appearances of any kind happened during this time ending the Heisei era but during this time a dark force has been growing and it has finally revealed itself but when kamen riders are still needed they will never die its time to enter the Jidai era!**

* * *

**Insert theme song here (Area 11: Euphemia, All the lights in the sky version):**

**As I looked into the burning sky,**

**A tear forming in my eye**

**Memories of fallen dreams**

**And all those that have died.**

**Demons are possessing me.**

**Robbed of my eternity.**

**A cloud of ash that pierced the night;**

**I feel my hate take flight.**

**Choking on my own words and**

**I'm scared of backing down**

**Because the hope within us all**

**Is up in flames.**

**Twisted by my warring conscience,**

**The situation's pushing onwards.**

**Genocide forever taints your name.**

**Bridge:**

**This can't be, was this me?**

**I think I've lost control.**

**I caused this, I forced this,**

**Can I continue on?**

**I have caused this, I have forced this.**

**I caused this, I forced this, I caused this.**

**Chorus:**

**Mou oshimai da.**

**Betrayed by trust, forever left to scream.**

**Oh hold me closely and die in my arms,**

**And then take this secret with you,**

**And then take this secret with you.**

**I became your puppet master,**

**As you stared into my eyes,**

**Then stood and watched in horror**

**As you ordered them to die.**

**This could fuel the revolution!**

**This could be my last solution,**

**And all good victories**

**Come with a price.**

**Chorus**

***Solo***

**Final Chorus:**

**Mou oshimai da.**

**Betrayed by trust, forever left to scream.**

**Oh hold me closely and die in my arms,**

**And take this secret with you,**

**And take this secret with you,**

**Take my secret with you.**

**Take my secret with you.**

**Take my secret with you.**

**Just take my secret with you.**

* * *

Normal POV:

The time is 8:30am and the sun shined on a city with many skyscrapers and buildings this was Neo City, inside the city there was a 2 story house but someone was still sleeping, he was Hīrō Kasai he was a 18 year old black haired and blue eyed boy he was in his PJs which consist of a white singlet and red and gold boxers he was sleeping calmly until the familiar sound of a alarm clock.

Hīrōs POV:

"Tick...",

"Tick...",

"Tick...",

"RINGGGGGGG!",

"Holy shi-!", I accidentally rolled off my bed and face planting on the floor.

"What the heck.", I looked at my clock and checked the time, it was 8:00am...Wait WHAT!

"Shit I'm late for my job!", I ran to my closet and grabbed my gold, black and red shirt, gray pants, red and white sneakers and fingerless black gloves and quickly changed and ran out my door and down stairs and saw my mom making breakfast.

"Don't forget your breakfast dear.", she threw me a paper bag with a chilli fog in it.

"Thanks mom, see ya soon!", I ran outside and got on my bike and rood towards my job.

~Time skip 20 minutes~

I stopped my bike at a 2 story building on the top was a sign it was blue with chibi versions of kamen riders decade, diend, kuuga and kivala with the words 'Riders Café', it was a kamen rider themed café which was quite well known, I was the deliver boy and garbage boy for the place and sometimes the waiter if needed be. I walked in and noticed that business was going on like usual and saw my boss, she has brown long hair and green eyes and was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans as well as a apron she was on the phone so I didn't bothered her and waited till she was done to see if I got anything to do.

"We need a delivery to these addresses as quickly as possible.", she asked me as she handed me a bag.

"Gotcha, well gotta go!", I ran outside and jumped on my bike before riding off.

~10 houses later~

"Here's your food sir.", I gave one of the deliveries to a punk looking guy he had a green Mohawk, a sightly torn singlet and jeans.

"Here's your money kid now beat it.", he said rudely, I glared at him before walking back to my bike and went off to the last 4 deliveries.

"Crap I got 10 minutes left!", I rode off at full speed.

~After work~

"Whew!", it was the lunch rush and like always it was long and busy as always but it was finally over as well as my shift, I was about to walk out the shop until I overheard something on the news.

"On today's report there is a monster attack at 12th street.", the spooks woman said as the screen changed to a man.

"That's right folks, a monster is attacking people at 12th street...hold it I got a report that it's a Greed one of OOOs enemy's, its been described as a blue humanoid armored wolf.", the screen then changed to the woman again.

"Let's skip to the live coverage of the monster.",

The screen then changed to the wolf greed chasing a bunch of people one of them was MUM!

"Isn't that your mom?", one of the workers said but I ran to my bike but my boss stopped me.

"What do you think your doing?", she looked at me with a questioning look.

"I'm saving my mom!", I had a look of determination in my eye as I ran to my bike and rode off.

With the greed:

"Looks like I'll have to kill you now",said the wolf greed.

"No...Please!", my mom shouted out he just chuckled and walked towards her.

"Sorry no can do, now prepare to die!", he charged at her, but before he could hit her I rammed him with my bike, knocking off his balance making him miss and slam his claw into the wall she fainted due to shock.

"You little!", he pulled his hand out of the wall and ran at me at blinding speed but he was stopped by a shot to the chest that caused him to bleed a few cell medals.

"Who the hell did that!", he growled as he looked around for the person.

"That would be me.", we all turned around and saw a boy about my age, he was wearing a white shirt, green pants, black shades, black shoes and a black trench coat and his hair was black hair.

"Who do you think you are!", the wolf greed growled but the boy just stood there before pulling out a belt buckle that had a single coin slot in it.

"I'm a Kamen rider!", he put the belt buckle on his waste before it formed into an actual belt and pulled out a cell medal that he slotted in.

"Henshin!", he twisted the knob on the side until a popping sound is heard and he was engulfed by a green circle.

***TWIST!***

***TWIST!***

***POP!***

"Kamen rider Birth 2X!", he stood in black, gold and red version of the birth armor and stared at the wolf while grabbing a pistol.

"You should get out of here.", he said in a emotionless voice, I just smirked before grabbing something from my pocket and pulled it out and it was the OOO Driver except all the blue is red, I put it on my waist and open the compartment with medals in it, I pulled out 3, a red one with Kiva's symbol, a pink one with Dikeidos symbol and a green and purple one with Doubles symbol. I slot in all 3 of them and pulled out my O scanner.

"Your not the only rider.", I smirked as I was about to scan all my medals, he just watched.

"No, it can't be!", the wolf greed went speechless as he continued to watch the transformation

"Henshin!", I scanned all 3 medals with the O scanner as a catchy song started playing.

**"Kiva... Dikeido...Double... KiKeiDo, Ki-Kei-Do, KiKeiDo!",**

I was surrounded by different colored medals before transforming, my main body was like OOO but combined with Kiva, Dikeido and Double. (The link to it is on my profile.)

"Who are you?!", he yelled at me, I just clicked my fingers and pointed to the sky.

"I am Kamen Rider New OOO, the Multi Prince!", I looked at birth.

"Mind lending me a hand?", he just twirled his gun and gave me a nod.

"Let's do this!", he said in a calm voice, I just smirked under my helmet as we stood side by side as we starred down the wolf greed.

"White Yummies attack!", about 30 mummy like beings appeared and all roared before charging at us, I ran at the Wolf greed while Birth started to shoot at the White Yummies.

Insert Kamen Rider New OOO theme song here: Heaven Piecing Giga drill

I ran at the wolf and threw a punch, but he dodged it and kicked me in the chest knocking me through a wall and man did it hurt.

"Is that all you got?", he mocked me, I just chuckled while getting out of the ruble.

"What's so funny!", he growled at me I dusted my self off and the lens on my helmet glowed bright yellow as I cracked my knuckles.

"It looks like I underestimated you...", I pulled a sword out of the ground, it resembled the original OOOs Medajalibur except all the blue is red, I put it on my shoulder and did a come at me motion with my hand.

"Bring it on.", he growled before charging at me, I ran at him with my blade and grabbed 3 cell medals, he tried to slash at me but I back flipped and kicked him from behind as I slot in the first cell medal.

"You little!", he threw a fury of slashes and punches which I dodged and back handed him with my right arm and slotted in the second cell medal.

"Take this howling blast!", he unleashed a powerful blue sound wave that knocked me back and made me drop the third cell medal and embedded me into a wall, the wolf greed walked up to me and his claws appeared.

"Die!", he was about to strike me through the chest, but my double legs started to glow.

With Birth 2X:

Birth 2X POV:

I started to shoot at 5 Yummys in my way, one of them charge from behind but I just slotted a cell metal in to my right Receptacle Orb and my hand turned into the blue drill arm and I slammed it into its face shattering it into medals.

"Thats all you guys got?", I slammed the drill into another yummys chest and grabbed another coin and slammed it into my left Receptacle Orb turning it into the orange shovel arm.

"Well then say hello to my girls, Good and Bye.", I knocked another Yummy into the air and slammed my Drill into it slamming it back into the ground causing a mini crater which shattered all the other white yummies with in a 2 meter perimeter and I back flipped out of the crater and stared at the last 18 standing Yummies as my arms returned to normal.

"Its time to end this.", I pulled out one of the Cell medals and slotted it into my central Receptacle Orb as it transformed into the Breast cannon but I prefer calling it the Salamander Launcher I pointed it at the remaining Yummies and slotted in all the cell medals I had into it and locked on.

"Locking on...", I started to charge the launcher.

Hīrōs POV:

**"Flip Change, LunaJoker!",**

I flipped my double medal and slotted it back in as there color changed from cyclone joker to Luna joker and my Luna leg extended and kicked him in the chest knocking him back and surprised him long enough to allow to get my self out of the wall and grabbed my third cell medal and slotted it into the Medajalibur and grabbed the O scanner and scanned the Medajalibur.

"Triple Scanning Charge!", my sword glowed with a red energy and charged at the Wolf greed, while he charged at me with fangs and claws all set to destroy me.

Births POV:

"3...", the Yummies charged at me as the energy started to charge up even more.

Hīrōs POV:

He slashed with his right claw but I ducked and slash it off causing him to bleed out more of his medals.

Birth 2X POV:

"2...", they kept charging at me as the energy started to grow more powerful.

Hīrōs POV:

He slashed diagonally at me but I countered with my blade and slashed his claws clean off wounding him and causing more medals to bleed out.

Birth 2X POV

"1...Fire!",

**"CELL BURST!",**

I unleashed a powerful blast at the yummies causing an explosion that rocked the whole area.

"Game over...", I crossed my arms as I returned into my normal form and walked to the kid.

Hīrōs POV:

"See Ya!", I ran at full speed before jumping into the air and bring down my blade cutting him straight in half.

"So long.", I clicked my fingers as he exploded behind me as cell medals rained down.

End music

I was about to walk away till Birth stopped me.

"We need to talk.", he said in an almost emotionless voice, I just sighed.

"But let's clean up this medals.", he slotted a cell medal into his Receptacle Orb on his right arm changing it into a crane like armor and sucked up every cell medal in the area, I caught a blue and a white core medal and saw it was the fang and Gurulu Core medal and putted it in my medal compartment.

"Now let's ride.", he walked up to a vending machine and slotted in one cell medal and it transformed into a black and gold motor cycle known as the ride vendor, he got on it motioned to me to get the other one, I did the same as he did but my ride vendor has blue in place of gold.

"Follow me.", he rode off at high speed as I followed him, man did I have a lot to explain.

~A few minutes latter~

We stopped at a abandoned building and walked in we stared at each other for a while until I broke the silence.

"So who's going to explain first you or me?", I asked in a joking tone as I took off the OOOdriver turning back to my regular self.

"I'll start.", he took off the Birth Driver and returned back to himself and took off his shades revealing red eyes.

"I'm Dante Yūkan, I've have been Birth 2X for 6 months and I'm an operative of the Kougami Foundation and also the one that upgraded the Birth system anything else is classified.", he said as he crossed his arms.

"Well I'm Hīrō Kasai, better known as Kamen rider New OOO or the Multi Prince, I have had the OOO driver for barely a month, so what do you want from me?", I asked with a raised eye brow, he sighed.

"Well firstly let's get to somewhere more secure.", he walked over to a wall and pushed a brick and the wall opened to reveal a hidden base made out of steel with a couple of monitors revealing different parts of the city.

"Come in.", he walked in and I followed as the wall closed and the bricks came together he pressed a couple of buttons as the monitors changed to pictures of other riders and one of them was me.

"What is this?", I stared at all the riders, he just smirked.

"These are all of the Jidai era riders we need all of them, including the secondary riders to unite to face a new threat.", the monitors changed to a dark blue eagle with a red omega symbol around it and it stood on top of the globe and on the wings it had the letters O and S.

"This is Omni-Shocker, it is an evil organization created from all the remaining enemy's of all of the riders from Ichigo to Wizard, so to stop them my organization, smart brain and a few more organizations have planned to combine the forces of all the new kamen riders to form a team that can fight off this knew threat.", he stared directly at me and gave me his hand.

"Will you join us?", I stared at my OOO driver until I looked up and took his hand and shook.

"When ever evil is there I'll always be there to kick there ass, so hell yes I'll join ya!", I exclaimed in a happy go lucky voice, he just smiled.

"Well then, Hīrō Kasai welcome to the organization.", and with that my new life began.

* * *

**Insert ending theme here :Vectors by Area 11.**

**A music box, a lullaby,**

**A restless sleep through an IV high**

**A whispered voice inside your mind**

**"One day I will find you"**

**I saw that you were lonely too**

**Something broken inside you**

**I reached out and took your hand**

**You reached out and you took me**

**I repressed that time**

**I locked it all inside**

**I locked it all inside**

**'Cause it's easier to hide**

**All the hurt, all the loss**

**All the lines between the dots**

**Everything that I forgot**

**I see it clearly**

**Regress into a child again**

**Do you feel it now?**

**Baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**(This is a warning) and I'll tear you apart**

**Reach out your hands to catch me**

**Reach out your hands and you tear me apart**

**Reach out your hands to catch me**

**Reach out your hands and you tear me apart**

**A music box, an alibi**

**But we are simply killing time**

**I wish I'd see inside your mind**

**I wish I'd seen inside you**

**Well this had to be common ancestry**

**Almost the same, but not enough**

**Never forgiven, but still in love**

**I repressed that time**

**I locked it all inside**

**I locked it all inside**

**'Cause it's easier to hide**

**All the hurt, all the loss**

**All the lines between the dots**

**Everything that I forgot**

**I see it clearly**

**Regress into a child again**

**Do you feel it now?**

**Baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**(This is a warning) and I'll tear you apart**

**Reach out your hands to catch me**

**Reach out your hands and you tear me apart**

**Reach out your hands to catch me**

**Reach out your hands and you tear me apart**

**Baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**Baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**Well baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**Another shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**Give me a warning now**

* * *

**Hey guys its me Aura sorry for not updating my other fics but I wanted to write a kamen rider fic, well that's it for today's chapter tune in next time for the next chapter, oh and I need some OCS to take the spots of these main riders all except OOO and Birth.**

**1. Kuuga:**

**2. Agito:**

**3. Ryuki:**

**4. Faiz:**

**5. Blade:**

**6. Hibiki:**

**7. Den-O:**

**8. Kiva:**

**9. Kabuto:**

**10. Decade:**

**11. Double:**

**12. OOO: Hīrō**

**13. Fourze:**

**14. Wizard:**

**15. G3:**

**16. Gills:**

**17. Knight:**

**18. Kaixa:**

**19. Chalice:**

**20. Ibuki :**

**21. Gatack:**

**22. Zeronos:**

**23. Ixa:**

**24. Diend:**

**25. Accel:**

**26. Birth: Dante**

**27. Comet:**

**28. Beast:**

**Oh and here's the oc forum.**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Rider info**

**Rider name:**

**Rider Description:**

**Rider height:**

**Rider weight:**

**Rider theme song: (optional)**

**Ability perimeters:**

**Punching power:**

**Normal kicking power:**

**Maximum Running Speed:**

**Motorcycle: (optional)**

**Driver:**

**How they became a rider:**

**Successor to: (any of the riders above)**

**Extra: (family, friends, status, catch phase etc)**

**Well that's it Aura444 out.**

**This has been beta read/totally ignored by Umbre555 and his affiliates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamen Rider: The Legacy goes on chapter 2: 2nd Ride Wizard!**

**The Multi Prince meets the Wizard.**

**Its been a week since OOO joined Birth on his mission to find and unite the Jidai era riders against Omni Shocker, currently its been peaceful with no Yummy or Greed activity but now there is a new threat in neo city, the Phantom have come but there not alone cause a new rider has come to town: Its Showtime!**

**insert theme song here (Area 11: Euphemia, All the lights in the sky version):**

**As I looked into the burning sky,**

**A tear forming in my eye**

**Memories of fallen dreams**

**And all those that have died.**

**Demons are possessing me.**

**Robbed of my eternity.**

**A cloud of ash that pierced the night;**

**I feel my hate take flight.**

**Choking on my own words and**

**I'm scared of backing down**

**Because the hope within us all**

**Is up in flames.**

**Twisted by my warring conscience,**

**The situation's pushing onwards.**

**Genocide forever taints your name.**

**Bridge:**

**This can't be, was this me?**

**I think I've lost control.**

**I caused this, I forced this,**

**Can I continue on?**

**I have caused this, I have forced this.**

**I caused this, I forced this, I caused this.**

**Chorus:**

**Mou oshimai da.**

**Betrayed by trust, forever left to scream.**

**Oh hold me closely and die in my arms,**

**And then take this secret with you,**

**And then take this secret with you.**

**I became your puppet master,**

**As you stared into my eyes,**

**Then stood and watched in horror**

**As you ordered them to die.**

**This could fuel the revolution!**

**This could be my last solution,**

**And all good victories**

**Come with a price.**

**Chorus**

***Solo***

**Final Chorus:**

**Mou oshimai da.**

**Betrayed by trust, forever left to scream.**

**Oh hold me closely and die in my arms,**

**And take this secret with you,**

**And take this secret with you,**

**Take my secret with you.**

**Take my secret with you.**

**Take my secret with you.**

**Just take my secret with you.**

* * *

~At the Lee mansion roof~

A boy was seating on the roof with his arms behind his head, this was Azure Keith Lee better known as Kamen Rider Wizard, he is a Chinese Japanese. He is Tall and Muscular. He has a Stylish Black Hair and Brown Eyes. He wears a Blue Muscle Shirt , Black Jeans and Blue sneakers. He wears a Yin Yang Necklace that his parents gave him and wears black sunglasses in the day. Currently he was eating a plain sugar donut as he relaxed that was until a red model garuda flew up to him and started to screech in an urgent way.

Azures POV:

"Calm down Garuda!", I shouted out to my PlaMonster as he calmed down, while I just sighed.

"Well breaks over, looks like its Showtime again.", I put on an orange ring as it glowed.

**"Connect Please!",**

A red mystic circle appeared as I jumped into it and appeared on the other side on my Machine Winger as I rode off.

~With Hīrō~

Hīrōs POV:

I was inside a ramen shop and was about to dig in an explosion rocked the shop as a monster walked in, it was humanoid to say the least it resembled a blue and black minotaur and it held a long staff with an aze like blade at the end and with it there were about 25 beings probably canon folders, they were shorter then the minotaur and looked like they were made of molten rock and the face was hard to figure out.

"Find the gate!", it roared as the smaller beings attacked all the customers causing them all to run out of the area, I just sighed.

"Hey asshole.", I shouted to him as he turned directly at me.

"What did you say!", he was angry for sure this made me smirk.

"You heard me, so get out of here and let me eat my ramen got that?", he then charged at me but I backflipped off my table while holding the bowl without spilling a drop and started eating.

"You won't make a fool out of me!", he then chased after me and I just side stepped every one of his attacks, what? Being a Kamen rider those have its advantages, I was doing fine until the canon folders grabbed me making me dropped my ramen as the minotaur was about to charge at me until I saw a silver bullet hit the minotaur and the canon folders, I looked up and saw a Chinese Japanese, he's Tall and Muscular and has stylish black hair and brown eyes, he wore a Blue Muscle Shirt , Black Jeans, Blue sneakers, a Yin Yang necklace and black sunglasses.

"Silver bullets, are you a mage?", the minotaur got up as he looked at his way, the mysterious boy smiled.

**"Shabadoobi Touch To Henshin!"**

**"Shabadoobi Touch To Henshin!**"

"Let's just say I'm your worst nightmare Phantom.", he put on a red ring as I noticed a hand shaped belt on materialized.

"Hey don't leave me out of this!", I put on the OOOdriver and slotted in the Kiva, Decade and Double core medals and grabbed my O scanner.

Azures POV:

"Hope you can keep up.", I replied to him as we both got ready to henshin.

"Henshin!" I yelled out as I flipped my flame style ring and put it on my belt

**"Flame Please!",**

**"Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi!"**

Hīrōs POV:

"Henshin!", I yelled out at the same time as him as I scanned my medals.

**"Kiva!",**

**"Decade!",**

**"Double!",**

**"KiKeiDo, Ki-Kei-Do, KiKeiDo!",**

Normal POV:

"You're a-a wizard!", the minotaur Phantom stuttered as he gulped while he was stared down by Wizard and New OOO.

"The Multi prince has arrived, Kamen Rider New OOO!", New OOO said excitedly as his lens glowed a bright yellow and took a battle stance.

"Its Showtime, Kamen rider Wizard!", Wizard said solemnly as he flipped his long coat like a badass.

"Get the them!", the minotaur phantom shouted as the ghouls all charged at New OOO and Wizard as they took a battle stance.

~Insert Wizards theme here: Life is SHOWTIME!~

Azures POV:

"You take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right.", New OOO nodded and slammed his fist into the ground and pulled out a black sword with red lines and a clear red edge, I twirled my gun as I unleashed my ammo on the first 15 Ghouls while New OOO charged at the other ghouls full melee style leading the last 10 of them outside.

~With Hīrō~

Hīrōs POV:

3 ghouls charged at me as I slashed at them causing sparks to fly as I jumped up and spun my sword around with me as I slashed at the 4 that were surrounding me before hitting one of them with a round house kick before upper cutting another one in the chin and so far I've destroyed 5 of them, critically damaged 2 of them and 3 of them were still fine.

"That all you got?", I grabbed my O scanner and 3 cell medals before slotting them into the medajalibur and scanned it.

**"Triple Scanning Charge!",**

I slashed diagonally sending out a wave if energy cutting the ghouls straight in half before they exploded.

"See Yah!", I then heard a crash from were Wizard was and went to check it out.

~With Azure~

Azures POV:

I grabbed a punch from one of the ghouls and kicked him away as I shot one behind me and double it up with a round had kick to 3 more of them before all of them with pinpoint accuracy.

"Get out of my way.", I flipped the thumb on my WizGunSword as I scanned it with my flame ring.

**"Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Flame, Shooting Strike!"**

I blasted a huge fireball at them causing them all to explode and die leaving the Minotaur phantom who just roared as he ran with his horns pointed directly at me roaring with rage, I just smirked as I switched my WizGunSword into sword from and flipped the thumb and scanned it with my flame ring.

**"Come on a Slash, Shake Hands! Flame, Slash Strike!"**

I charged at him with my blade as it was surrounded in a flaming wheel and slashed him so hard it caused him to be slammed into a wall causing a huge crater, I was about to finish him until I saw New OOO walk in.

"So shall we end this together?", I asked he just gave me a thumbs up.

"We need to talk after this, but first let's kick this guys ass.", New OOO then grabbed his double medal and flipped it and slotted it back in.

**"Flip Change, HeatJoker!",**

His cyclone leg transformed into the heat leg as his heat leg glowed with a red aura.

"Time for the Grand Finale!" , I scanned my Flame ring with the WizDriver.

"Let's Finish this!", he then scanned all 3 of his medals on his OOOdriver.

**"Kick Strike! Please, Very Nice, Good!"**

**"Scanning Charge!",**

I stood on the balls of my feet as powerful flames covered my right foot at the same time all of the medals on OOO driver glowed. We then flipped forward and then jumped into the air. We aligned ourselves as we aimed at Minotaur as he was trying to get out of the wall.

"See ya!/HA!", we shouted as we shot forward as a Magic circle and three colored rings appeared in front of us, I went through the magic circle as OOO went threw each ring each one giving him more power until both our kicks struck him causing him to break through a few walls before he exploded into oblivion as our flames disappeared.

~End music~

"Thanks for the help.", I gave him a thumbs up as I was about to leave until he stopped me.

"Wait, we still need to talk.", I just sighed as I turned to him.

"Fine.", he walked towards a vending machine as he slotted in a coin as it transformed into a motorcycle.

"Follow me we'll talk back at HQ.", he rode off as I followed on my Machine winger.

~At the Abandoned building(Rider HQ)~

Hīrōs POV:

As we stopped at the abandoned building, I got off of my ride vendor as it turned back to its vendor form and walked in as wizard parked his own ride and followed me.

"So what exactly is this place?", Wizard ask as I tried to find the right brick to press until I found it and it revealed the shining high tech room Birth showed me.

"This is A.K.A HQ.", I said with a smile under my helmet as Wizard admired it.

"Whats A.K.A?", he asked me in a questioning voice as he crossed his arms.

"A.K.A is short for The Anti shocker Kamen rider Alliance, it was created by Birth 2X and is funded by Smart Brain, the Kougami Foundation, the Aozora Organization, Neo Zect and a few more organizations, anyway it was made to prevent Omni Shocker from gaining multi universal domination by uniting all of the Jidai era riders to prevent this from happening.", as I said this Wizard was clutching his fist as he heard what Omni Shocker was doing.

"How many riders do you have?", he asked.

"Well there's me and Birth all doe Ixa should be arriving here by now but other that just 2...unless you want to join.", I extended my arm to him as he stared at it before shaking.

"With me along shocker will never accomplish there goals so sign me up.", and with that the computer screen went to Wizards profile as it checked him and added him to the team roster.

"Welcome Wizard.", the computerized voice announced as we stopped shaking hands until a siren went off startling me and wizards a bit until I saw a message from Birth came through, I pressed the play button as it revealed a recorded message from Birth.

"Hīrō I need help, Omni Shocker imagins, dopants, fangires, undead, Phantoms and Greed are attacking the Neo city arcade! If you find any other Kamen Riders on the way ask them for back up hurry!", that was it as the screen blurred as I looked at Wizard.

" Let's go!", I ran out side the A.K.A HQ with Wizard as we dashed to our rides, riding off to Neo city Arcade.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Insert ending theme here :Vectors by Area 11.**

**A music box, a lullaby,**

**A restless sleep through an IV high**

**A whispered voice inside your mind**

**"One day I will find you"**

**I saw that you were lonely too**

**Something broken inside you**

**I reached out and took your hand**

**You reached out and you took me**

**I repressed that time**

**I locked it all inside**

**I locked it all inside**

**'Cause it's easier to hide**

**All the hurt, all the loss**

**All the lines between the dots**

**Everything that I forgot**

**I see it clearly**

**Regress into a child again**

**Do you feel it now?**

**Baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**(This is a warning) and I'll tear you apart**

**Reach out your hands to catch me**

**Reach out your hands and you tear me apart**

**Reach out your hands to catch me**

**Reach out your hands and you tear me apart**

**A music box, an alibi**

**But we are simply killing time**

**I wish I'd see inside your mind**

**I wish I'd seen inside you**

**Well this had to be common ancestry**

**Almost the same, but not enough**

**Never forgiven, but still in love**

**I repressed that time**

**I locked it all inside**

**I locked it all inside**

**'Cause it's easier to hide**

**All the hurt, all the loss**

**All the lines between the dots**

**Everything that I forgot**

**I see it clearly**

**Regress into a child again**

**Do you feel it now?**

**Baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**(This is a warning) and I'll tear you apart**

**Reach out your hands to catch me**

**Reach out your hands and you tear me apart**

**Reach out your hands to catch me**

**Reach out your hands and you tear me apart**

**Baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**Baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**Well baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**Another shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**Give me a warning now**

* * *

**Hey guys and special thanks to Hello world, Toa Solaric, Wondering Dude 1, maxpower02 and Leon29 the Wolf for sending in there OCS tune in next time for the next chapter and here's the new listing.**

**1. Kuuga:**

**2. Agito:**

**3. Ryuki:**

**4. Faiz:**

**5. Blade:**

**6. Hibiki:**

**7. Den-O: Marina Toudou**

**8. Kiva:**

**9. Kabuto:**

**10. Decade:**

**11. Double:**

**12. OOO: Hīrō**

**13. Fourze:**

**14. Wizard: Azure Keith Lee**

**15. G3:**

**16. Gills:**

**17. Knight:**

**18. Kaixa:**

**19. Chalice: Yukianesa Akabara**

**20. Ibuki :**

**21. Gatack:**

**22. Zeronos:**

**23. Ixa: Ratih Adelia**

**24. Diend:**

**25. Accel: Yusei Terui**

**26. Birth: Dante**

**27. Comet:**

**28. Beast:**

**Until next time**

**Aura444 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamen Rider the Legacy goes on Chapter 3: 3rd Ride Kaixa, Ixa, Chalice and Accel.**

**Riders vs Omni Shocker!, First clash Part 1**

**The Neo City Arcade, home of nearly every video game on the planet and brings smiles to every one in the city but now is under attack by the forces of Omni Shocker but there not just dealing with New OOO and Birth 2X, there are now some new riders in town: Let's Ride!**

* * *

**Insert theme song here (Area 11: Euphemia, All the lights in the sky version):**

**As I looked into the burning sky,**

**A tear forming in my eye**

**Memories of fallen dreams**

**And all those that have died.**

**Demons are possessing me.**

**Robbed of my eternity.**

**A cloud of ash that pierced the night;**

**I feel my hate take flight.**

**Choking on my own words and**

**I'm scared of backing down**

**Because the hope within us all**

**Is up in flames.**

**Twisted by my warring conscience,**

**The situation's pushing onwards.**

**Genocide forever taints your name.**

**Bridge:**

**This can't be, was this me?**

**I think I've lost control.**

**I caused this, I forced this,**

**Can I continue on?**

**I have caused this, I have forced this.**

**I caused this, I forced this, I caused this.**

**Chorus:**

**Mou oshimai da.**

**Betrayed by trust, forever left to scream.**

**Oh hold me closely and die in my arms,**

**And then take this secret with you,**

**And then take this secret with you.**

**I became your puppet master,**

**As you stared into my eyes,**

**Then stood and watched in horror**

**As you ordered them to die.**

**This could fuel the revolution!**

**This could be my last solution,**

**And all good victories**

**Come with a price.**

**Chorus**

***Solo***

**Final Chorus:**

**Mou oshimai da.**

**Betrayed by trust, forever left to scream.**

**Oh hold me closely and die in my arms,**

**And take this secret with you,**

**And take this secret with you,**

**Take my secret with you.**

**Take my secret with you.**

**Take my secret with you.**

**Just take my secret with you.**

* * *

~A few hours before Births message~

Dantes POV:

I was walking into the arcade to meet up with a few riders until I saw 2 girls, both of them were playing time crisis 4 and were kicking ass, the first girl was medium built, with tan brown skin, shoulder-length black hair, and a pair of glasses on her cute and pretty face. She wore a white T-shirt (with the words "YOU ARE NOT GUILTY" written on it) and a brown jacket over it, along with a pair of black jeans and blue sneakers. The second girl was a tall young woman (around 175 cm) with an athletic build, tanned skin, black, shoulder-length hair, and black eyes. She had her hair a black tank top and green trousers, with silver dog tags that has the Smart Brain insignia engraved to them. A silver Smart Brain insignia is also seen on her tank top, they were Smart Brain/ Aozora Organization agents Tennissa Febriani and Ratih Adelia, I just watched them play as I started to flip my cell medal.

"So are you done yet?", they turned around and saw me and walked over.

"Hi Dante nice to see you again.", Ratih shook my hand as I then looked at Tennissa.

"Nice to finally meet you in person Tennissa.", she just stared at me until she replied.

"Its nice to meet you too Dante.", I just crossed my arms and smirked.

"How about we head back to HQ and log you goes on.", we were about to walk back to A.K.A HQ to confirm there rider ID as a part of A.K.A until an alarm went off at the same time fangires, dopants, undead and yummies started to break through the door shattering the glass and attacking people.

"Shoot first ask questions later.", I grabbed the birth 2X driver and put it on my waist.

"Agreed!", Ratih pulled out the Ixa knuckle and Ixa belt as she placed the belt on her waist.

"Let's do this.", Tennissa pulled out the Kaixa Driver and put it on her waist and pulled out the Kaixa phone and dialed in 913 and folded the phone up.

**"Standing by!",**

**"Ready!",**

"Henshin!", I slotted in a cell medal while Ratih put her Ixa Knuckles on the Ixa belt and Tennissa put her phone on her belt.

***TWIST!***

***TWIST!***

***POP!***

**"Fist On!",**

**"Complete!",**

~Insert battle music here: We are one by 12 stones~

I was engulfed in a green light, a gold hologram appeared and went over Ratih and yellow lines went over Tennissa and in our place were Kamen Riders Birth 2X, Ixa (save mode) and Kaixa.

"Fangires return that life to god!", Ratih pointed her finger at the fangires before switching her Ixacalibur to sword form and took a battle pose.

"Shocker, Your in my way!", Tennissa turned her Kaixa Blaygun into its light saber form and made a thumbs down motion with her free hand.

"Let's do this!", I twirled the Birth Buster 2X and pointed it in front of me.

"For Omni Shocker!", most of the monsters yelled out as they charged at us.

"Charge!", I ran and shot at all the monsters in my line of vision while Kaixa and Ixa followed as they slashed at all the ones that I missed, we then went back to back.

"Split up, Ixa take the left, Kaixa take the right and I'll take the rest.", we all nod in agreement as the battle was split into 3 parts, I just loaded my Birth Buster as I stared them down.

~With Ixa~

Ratihs POV:

~Switch to Ixa's theme: Individual System~

I slashed at a bunch of shocker monsters as sparks flied all around me, I then focused on a single fangire and slashed him straight in half shattering him with in seconds but I didn't notice a undead trying to attack me from behind that was until someone intercepted the attack.

"Who was that?", I looked around and saw another rider.

"Chalice...", I whispered to myself.

"In the name of Chalice, your fate is sealed.", she said as she charged at the undead and slashed it twice before sending it flying with a roundhouse kick.

"Hey who are you?", I asked as I punched a fangire before striking it with my Ixacalibur as I stood back to back with her.

"I'm Yukianesa Akabara also known as Kamen rider Chalice, who are you?", she shot one of the Monsters with her bow hitting it right between the eyes.

"I'm Ratih Adelia, current user of the Ixa system.", I switched my Ixa calibur into gun mode as I shot a undead behind Chalice as she shot a Fangire behind my back.

~With Kaixa~

Tennissas POV:

~Switch to Kaixa theme: Existence KAIXA-nized dice by Takayoshi Tanimoto~

"Die.", I said emotionlessly as I slashed at all the enemy's around me as I caught a punch from a dophant and kicked it away, a phantom attacked from behind and I didn't have enough time to react, but then a red motorcycle burst through the wall as a boy. He is a typical japanese. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, combat gloves, combat boots and a red jacket, and in his hand was a red and sliver blade.

"Who are you?", I asked with barely any emotion, he just stared at me before sighing and pulled out a device in the shape of a handle bar, the AccelDriver, and a red USB like item with an A on it.

"I'm just a rider and one thing...Don't ask me questions!", he put the AccelDriver on his waist as a belt formed.

"Hen...shin!", he shouted out as he slotted in the Accel memory.

**"Accel!",**

He grabbed the right handle and reave it up as engine noises were heard as a red energy circle came out of the driver as he transformed into Kamen Rider Accel.

"Despair ...will await you in the finishline!", he charged at the Dophants and started to slash at all of them as he expertly dodged any of there attacks.

"This is my mission.", I then charged at the monsters alongside Accel.

"And this is my job.", he stated as we then jumped into the horde as we slashed at everything in our path.

~With Birth 2X~

Dantes POV:

~Switch theme to Births theme: Reverse / Re:Birth~

"Bring it.", I starred down the shocker monsters as I shot at them getting multiple head shots before grabbing 4 cell medals and slotted them in my right arm, right shoulder, left arm and leg receptacle orbs turning my entire right arm into a combination of the blue Drill arm and green Crane Arm, my left arm was now the orange Shovel arm and my legs were now the mighty purple Caterpillar legs.

"So long!", I used my right arm and used it as a whipped and stuck a few of them with a spinning drill before I slammed it into the chest of a yummy before dragging it in and slammed my Caterpillar legs into its chest shattering it, I then used the tracks on them to charged into the horde.

"Hey guys!", I yelled out loud enough for every one in the arcade to look at me, I noticed the other 2 riders Chalice and Accel and smiled under my helmet.

"Wanna help me out?", I asked as they all nodded.

"Let's end this!", I yelled out as we all started to activate our finishers, Ixa pulled out a whistle like item and put it near her belt, Kaixa pressed enter on her Kaixa phone before slotting it into her Blaygun, Accel pulled out his Accel memory and slotted it in to his Engine blade, Chalice scanned a few cards with her bow and I slotted in every cell medal in the area into the Salamander canon.

**"Ixa Kick - Rise Up!",**

**"EXCEED CHARGE!",**

**"Accel! Maximum Drive!",**

**"Drill! Tornado! Spinning attack!",**

**"Cell Burst!",**

"So Long!", I unleashed a beam of pure energy at the Yummies exploding them in a rain of medals.

"Take this!", Accel slashed at a few dozen dophants straight in half before causing all of there memory to break.

"Die!", Kaixa, Ixa and Chalice yelled together, Kaixa slashed at the fangires, Ixa then shot a blue blast at one as a blue drill appeared on its chest as they all jumped into the air and hit it with there finishers as the resulting explosion destroyed all the monsters in the area as medals, broken memory's, glass shards and cards rained around us.

"That was to easy...", as I said this even more came bursting through the doors and walls, we all got into a battle position as we got ready to fight.

"We're screwed.", Chalice muttered to herself.

"Oh god we're is back up when you need it.", Ixa said as she gripped her sword.

"OOO, you better get here soon.", I muttered to myself as I charged into battle with the others.

To be continued...

* * *

**Insert ending theme here :Vectors by Area 11.**

**A music box, a lullaby,**

**A restless sleep through an IV high**

**A whispered voice inside your mind**

**"One day I will find you"**

**I saw that you were lonely too**

**Something broken inside you**

**I reached out and took your hand**

**You reached out and you took me**

**I repressed that time**

**I locked it all inside**

**I locked it all inside**

**'Cause it's easier to hide**

**All the hurt, all the loss**

**All the lines between the dots**

**Everything that I forgot**

**I see it clearly**

**Regress into a child again**

**Do you feel it now?**

**Baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**(This is a warning) and I'll tear you apart**

**Reach out your hands to catch me**

**Reach out your hands and you tear me apart**

**Reach out your hands to catch me**

**Reach out your hands and you tear me apart**

**A music box, an alibi**

**But we are simply killing time**

**I wish I'd see inside your mind**

**I wish I'd seen inside you**

**Well this had to be common ancestry**

**Almost the same, but not enough**

**Never forgiven, but still in love**

**I repressed that time**

**I locked it all inside**

**I locked it all inside**

**'Cause it's easier to hide**

**All the hurt, all the loss**

**All the lines between the dots**

**Everything that I forgot**

**I see it clearly**

**Regress into a child again**

**Do you feel it now?**

**Baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**(This is a warning) and I'll tear you apart**

**Reach out your hands to catch me**

**Reach out your hands and you tear me apart**

**Reach out your hands to catch me**

**Reach out your hands and you tear me apart**

**Baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**Baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**(Give me a warning, give me a warning!)**

**Well baby can't you see that you're losing your mind, that you're losing your mind?**

**Another shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind**

**Give me a warning now**

* * *

**Hey guys its me Aura444, special thanks to everyone for sending in there OCS!**

**Oh and here's the current roster.**

**1. Kuuga:**

**2. Agito:**

**3. Ryuki:**

**4. Faiz: Django Mallon**

**5. Blade:**

**6. Hibiki: Ma Dai (later forsakes it to Hibiki)**

**7. Den-O: Marina Toudou**

**8. Kiva: Evelyn Fiona "Yaju" Willows**

**9. Kabuto: Krishna Sadhana**

**10. Decade: Brian Cheng**

**11. Double:**

**12. OOO: Hīrō**

**13. Fourze:**

**14. Wizard: Azure Keith Lee**

**15. G3:**

**16. Gills:**

**17. Knight:**

**18. Kaixa: Tennissa Febrian**

**19. Chalice: Yukianesa Akabara**

**20. Ibuki : Sakuya Tachibana**

**21. Gatack:**

**22. Zeronos:**

**23. Ixa: Ratih Adelia**

**24. Diend:**

**25. Accel: Yusei Terui**

**26. Birth: Dante**

**27. Comet: Putri Anugrah Septiani (nicknamed "Misa" by her friends and fellow Riders)**

**28. Beast:**

**Until next time.**

**Aura444 out.**


End file.
